


9 Hours

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 离奇绑架案。这是个毫无逻辑但是越想越带感的梦，12:10的镜头和最后那段是我最喜欢的部分。





	9 Hours

<8：07>

奥默里克穿戴完毕，推开卧室的门，穿过走廊朝着楼梯走去。

平时的这个时间，他应该早已抵达实验室开始繁忙的工作。可今天的日程允许他稍微晚些起身，于是便在床上多享受了会儿好梦。

他看见隔壁卧室的房门紧闭，想起努德内昨晚似乎熬到半夜，也不知究竟几点安歇的。

 

<9：07>

晨间风和日丽，草叶上的露珠还未蒸发，花坛里的葱兰开得正好，洁白的花瓣晶润，叶子好像玉做的般。

希望一切顺利。奥默里克微笑着向花儿们问好。然后他走向车库，开门，系安全带，点火，驾车穿过庭院的大门，前往日程中标明的会议地点。

临行前他给努德内留了字条，告诉他自己今晚不在家吃饭。

 

<12：10>

努德内被邮差按响的第二道门铃吵醒。

他睡眼朦胧地自床上爬起来，裹着晨衣来到楼下，开门后却没有看见人影，也没有发现放置的包裹。

正当他站在院子里疑惑地环视时，突如其来的黑色幕布将他的视野笼罩。随后他的双脚被抬离地面，整个身体落入疑似麻袋的包裹中，经过被扛在肩上的迅速移动后，最终的归宿是汽车的后备箱。

躺在狭窄拥挤不见光的储藏空间里，努德内觉得自己仿佛是穿着裹尸布被扔进棺材的尸体，鼻腔里漫进来的汽油味让他恍然间觉得自己正被拉去火葬。

 

<14：08>

盖里克在家门口发现一封奇怪的信：

“你男朋友在我手里，如果还想见到他的话，请速来番茄街泽梅尔酒店6层4号房间。PS：敢报警的话，我就把他像番茄沙拉那样切成一块一块的还给你。”

这绝对是给错人了吧？我哪来的男朋友？

正当盖里克思考这封信本该寄达的对象时，一张照片掉了出来。

盖里克疑惑地将它捡起来，看见努德内被蒙着眼睛封住嘴巴绑在椅子上，旁边还有两支枪对着他的太阳穴。

 

<14：17>

“您不妨先接电话，”泽菲兰语意宽容地说，“铃响了三遍，看起来是急事。”

“谢谢，很抱歉。”奥默里克没想到手机振动的声响能传到桌子彼端。得到许可后他按下接听，对面传来盖里克慌张得语无伦次的的话音。艰难地分辨出对方究竟在说什么后，他呈现出错愕的表情，“你再说一遍？”

泽菲兰注意到有细密的薄汗自奥默里克的额头沁出，将他白皙的脸浸得毫无血色，那双单薄却巧言的嘴唇不停地颤抖却说不出话。肯定有什么事情发生。

“您怎么了？”待奥默里克放下电话后，泽菲兰关切地问，“如果需要什么帮助的话，请尽管提。我想我们已经算是朋友了。”他正尝试邀请奥默里克加入某位议员的竞选阵营，如果能借此机会顺水推舟卖个人情，那可是最好的说服。

“有人绑架了我的同学，”素来冷静的奥默里克回答时声线有些不稳，“他是我除父母外最重要的人。”说着他便扶着桌子站起身，“很抱歉，我必须先去处理这件事，请原谅我失陪。”

偏偏在这种时候？泽菲兰蹙起眉头。他刚跟奥默里克接触，对方身边最重要的人就被绑架，这怎么看都不像是巧合，说不定是政敌的阴谋。

泽菲兰如是判断，然后对奥默里克说：“我既已知晓，就绝不会置身事外。”

 

<15：08>

“很抱歉，奥默里克，”盖里克坐在他平时想都不敢想的豪华轿车上，望着身边因担忧而垂首闭目的人说，“我竟然不知道你们在交往。”

“我们没有，”奥默里克抬起头回答，的神色因焦灼而显得疲惫，“想是他们见我们同住，就产生了误会。”

“别担心，”泽菲兰安慰道，“我已经知会过酒店的拥有者泽梅尔议员，届时酒店的工作人员会配合我们行事。”他重重地补充着，“我们不是警察，并没有冒犯对方的要求。”但效率比警察高多了。

 

<15：10>

“你真的不是那家伙的男朋友吗？”格里诺问。他原本的计划是把盖里克绑来狠揍一顿，却没想到，雇来的人竟然搞错了目标。将那帮蠢货痛骂一顿后他想，反正钱都花了，人也来了，不如将计就计，让那家伙自投罗网也是一样的。

“我们是朋友，仅此而已。”努德内回答。重见光明的那刻，他以为自己会看见哥哥们得意的脸，却发现站在面前的是一群陌生人。这本该是更危险的情况，他却如释重负地长舒了一口气。

正是这样的淡然表情让格里诺对努德内产生了兴趣，他问：“那你干嘛让那家伙住你的房子？”

“房子是我另一个朋友的，”努德内回答，“他听说盖里克交不起房租快要没地方住，就叫他过来了，反正楼下客房空着也是空着。”

“啧！傻人还真有傻福！”格里诺不屑地朝波勒克兰那边翻了个白眼，得到完全无所谓的耸肩作为回应。

波勒克兰建议格里诺把人送回去当做无事发生，可泽梅尔家的大少爷偏不听，作为保镖他也只好无奈地作陪。

“你跟他有什么仇吗？”努德内觉得格里诺不是穷凶极恶的绑匪，倒像是寻刺激的富家公子。他的哥哥们也爱玩这样的游戏，而且折腾的对象依旧是他。

“这不用你管，乖乖在这待着，”格里诺说，“可别想逃，否则有你的苦吃。”

“我被绑成这样，能怎么逃？”那个叫波勒克兰的将他身上的绳索捆得太紧，努德内感到呼吸有些困难。

 

<16：01>

询问过前台后，泽菲兰得知6层4号房间是泽梅尔家某位少爷的保留套房，除了他本人外谁也没有资格使用。查看监控的结果更让他感到难以置信：

这起拙劣的绑架案，竟然是格里诺策划的恶作剧吗？

如果让奥默里克知道试图伤害他密友的正是自己阵营的人，那他很可能会将此视为事先计划好的胁迫。依照那位科学家素来的秉性，恐怕不但会拒绝加入，还会将此事公之于众，成为竞选的负面力量。

泽菲兰看了眼不远处正向保安询问着什么的奥默里克，沉着脸再次接通了泽梅尔议员秘书的电话，“我有紧急情况要找议员阁下，事关总统竞选与他的侄儿，我认为议员阁下有必要立即知道。”

 

<16：04>

“你的脸是怎么回事？”等的人一直不来，格里诺感到有些无聊，见努德内安静得有些过分，便有意拿他打发时间。

“被玻璃瓶炸的。”努德内回答。

“玻璃瓶能有这么大威力？”格里诺感到有些不可思议。

“里面装着硝化甘油。”努德内表情平静。

“靠！”格里诺睁大了眼睛，“这玩意可是会死人的，你得罪谁了？”这位少爷虽也是爱闯祸的主，却从没弄出过人命。

“没有人，是我不小心。”努德内摇着头回答，“本来是自己做着玩的，没想到手滑掉地上了。”

“你没事干嘛玩这个。”格里诺瞪了眼远处笑得让他极为不爽的波勒克兰，“你朋友，那个有房子的，知道你爱玩炸药吗？”

“知道，他跟我兴趣差不多。”努德内诚实地回答。

那家伙知道他跟两个玩炸药的疯子住在一起吗？格里诺没有意识到，自己竟然在为盖里克的人身安全担忧。

 

<16：07>

要让奥默里克相信所谓绑架案只是场开得过火的玩笑并不容易，这是泽菲兰平生所做的最艰难的说服，但他终究还是成功了。

奥默里克同意在为他安排好的房间里等待泽梅尔议员亲自处理此事。盖里克在一边陪着他，小声地检讨着，“都怪我，不该惹那家伙的。”

“这也不是你的错。”奥默里克安慰道，“但愿努德内没受什么伤。”

 

<17：04>

“可以将我绑得稍微松些吗？”努德内问，“我有些喘不过气来。”

“行，反正你也跑不掉。”格里诺作出大方的样子，看了眼波勒克兰，“给他解开吧。”

这繁琐的绳子是波勒克兰捆的，八成也只有他才知道怎么拆。

“谢谢。”刚得到解放的身子有些酸软，努德内靠在椅子上轻轻揉捏着肩部。

“到沙发这边坐吧，舒服点。”格里诺只想收拾盖里克，对努德内倒是没什么不满，因此也无意折磨他。

“嗯。”努德内顺从地走到格里诺身边，坐在沙发的角落里，安静得像只温巧的猫。

“炸药好玩吗？”格里诺饶有兴趣地问，没有理会波勒克兰投来的戏谑眼神。

“还行。”努德内回答，看了眼旁边的波勒克兰。被绳索绑缚的感觉还残留在身上，提醒他当心这位独眼的贴身保镖。

 

<17：10>

谁也没有听见按铃声，房门是被用钥匙打开的。

来人努德内全都不认识，只见走在最前面那位老人抬手就给了格里诺一拐杖，可名叫波勒克兰的保镖却站在原地没有阻拦。

“您就是努德内吧？很抱歉，让您受惊了，”跟在老人身后的金发青年快步走到努德内面前，微微颔首致歉后对他说：“请跟我来吧，您的朋友们在隔壁等您。”

 

2019-04-16


End file.
